An Angel in a Devil's Lear
by CemeBlack
Summary: 'As I watched Lady Celina and My young master I discovered something else about the young lady and that was that she was nothing like the young master; she who was kind, humorous was ever more like An Angel; An Angel that was trapped in a Devil's Lair.' Celina Phantomhive reminds Sebastain of an angel- but what will happen if she find out the truth that he is a demon?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Black Butler Characters they belong to Toboso, Yana

* * *

**AN ANGEL IN A DEVIL'S LEAR**

* * *

A lone figure stood by three gravestones, each with a bush of white and purple roses on them, the figure wore a violet gown underneath a white cloak; she couldn't believe it had been seven months already and still there was no word of her brother being really dead or alive; she clinched the white cloak about her in sadness, she had tried fixing the mansion as best she could but it would take a while since everything should be up and going. She closed her eyes and hummed a sad tune she was unaware of the two figures coming into the gate.

"Celina?" A voice called making her open her eyes in shock and she turned around abruptly.

"Ciel?" She said as the wind picked up making the White and purple rose petals flew in the air passed the girl who stood by the gravestones; her amber-black hair blew before her as did her violet dress as well as her white cloak, tears formed in her brown eyes, for a moment the world seemed to stand still for her.

"Ciel...you're alive." She run towards the little boy who looked shocked at her and grabbed him in the air swinging him around, "I thought you were dead...I-" She stopped and looked at the stranger with nape length black hair and red-brown eyes, he wore a black tailed-coat.

"Ciel, who is this?" She asked as she put her brother down.

"This is Sebastian he is our Butler from now on." Ciel said and she straightened herself and again the wind blew, she took a step towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" She said and then without thought she run to him and hugged him stunning him.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back here alive, thank you so very much." She said tears rolled down her cheeks; she stood a few feet away and looked up at him.

"It was nothing." He said and then bowed "I am pleased to meet you Lady Celina." He smiled at her.

_**It was the first time I met her Lady Celina Phantomhive, My young Master's older sister. She was by far different; her soul was passionate in many ways...**_

_That Brat! _ Sebastian thought as he stood outside the bathroom door, he was soaking wet and angry; His master had splashed him in the face when he tried to bathe the young master and after he had fixed the mansion in all its glory. Water dripped to the floor. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted when he heard a giggle and turn to see Celina, who had two white towels around her arm, she stopped a few inches before him and looked up at him.

"My Lady why are you-" His words were lost when she took a towel and held it to his cheek.

"Sebastian, you are soaking wet – did you fall into the bath with my brother?" She asked as she dumped the towel against his cheek and bangs, he took the towel from her and dried his hair a bit.

"No, the young master splashed me in the face." He said and she made a small smile; and he saw a gleam of mischief behind those brown eyes.

"I see, then how about you hold him and I'll wash him?" She paused and turned the knob of the door and looked behind her at Sebastian, "Just don't drown him, even if he was rude." She giggled and winked opening the door. Sebastian looked surprised at the girl as she hooked her hand around his arm "Well, let us go." They walked into the bathroom closing the door behind them. It took 20 minutes but in time Ciel was bathed and dressed by his sister who had been much gentler than Sebastian she stood back, her dress a bit wet as well as her hair, and smiled at her brother.

"Now, Ciel you look much better like a little lord." She said and hugged him again she just still couldn't believe her brother was alive; she had first think it was a dream and she would wake up from it and her brother would once again be gone. Ciel hugged her back. Sebastian stood with a towel in his hand and watched the two with a surprise expression, she was a kind, generous girl whom cared a lot about her brother he could see it and sensed it in her soul that was full of passion; passion that he believed was like an ever shining sun; compared to her brother she was an Angel.

_**As I watched Lady Celina and My young master I discovered something else about the young lady and that was that she was nothing like the young master; she who was kind, humorous was ever more like An Angel; An Angel that was trapped in a Devil's Lear.**_

* * *

"You have no husband – so you would have to learn everything a young master would. Are you sure about this?" Sebastian said to the young lady before him unlike her brother she was kind and understanding but like her brother she was stubborn. She turned and he was fascinated by those big round brown eyes.

"Yes, I am sure whatever my brother can do I can too." She smiled and then she looked forward again, Sebastian was braiding her hair he was surprise by her when he had met her he had thought she would be a spoiled, soft and true lady but she had been anything but spoiled she had kindly helped him with breakfast so that he would not make the same mistake too.

"You are a fascinating human girl – these I have met in my years were fussy, spoiled and quiet dense at the very least they were very easy." He said and heard her laugh at his remark.

"I thank you for your compliment Sebastian-" She stood up and turned to face him "You shouldn't treat me any different than you would my brother; I am capably in doing whatever he does and I have been known to be rather stubborn." She added and Sebastian found himself again laughing at her statement...

**As the days past I learned a lot from Lady Celina about the household chores and the young Master and they in turn leaned a lot from my tutoring. But in these days I also come to grow more and more fond of Lady Celina energetic and humour self, she taught me something else and that was a human's compassion and something more that I couldn't understand until 'that' incident happened...**


End file.
